Warrior
by Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli
Summary: Choi Junhong anak SMA kelas 1 suka sekali film perang-perangan tapi dia adalah anak yang super duper penakut! di kelasnya ternyata ada anak yang katanya "Menyeramkan" ada yang bilang dia itu... lebih baik jangan kukatakan sekarang. Anak menyeramkan itu bernama Jung Daehyun! Dan Junhong hampir pipis dicelana hanya karena bicara dengannya. Lalu siapa Jung Daehyun itu? DAELO FF
1. Wanna Be Warrior

Tittle : Warrior.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romace, Humor.

Pair : DaeLo.

Cast : Bang Yongguk, Jung Daehyun, Kim Himchan, Choi Junhong, Park Jinyoung (JJ Project's Member), Yoo Youngjae, Moon Jongup, Im Jaebum (JJ Project's Member).

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : Not Me.

Warning : BL, OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, No Flamers, Absurd, Aneh.

Chapter 1 : Wanna Be Warrior.

# Junhong Pov.

" Kau beli film perang-perangan lagi Junhong_ie_?." Tanya Jaebum_ hyung _kakakku.

" _Nde_, katanya ini film yang bagus lho." Kataku antusias.

" Haiisshh… Kau suka cerita-cerita seperti itu, tapi kenapa kau masih penakut hah?." Tanya Jaebum_ hyung_.

" Karena itu _hyung_! Ini akan melatih keberanianku." Kataku semangat.

" Kau masih ingat tadi malam kau menangis saat mati lampu?. Kau ini benar-benar penakut!." Kata Jaebum _hyung_.

" _Ya_! Jangan ungkit hal itu! Aku pasti jadi pemberani_ hyung_! Aku sudah kelas 1 SMA!." Kataku.

" Iya.. iya… kalau begitu jika lampu mati lagi, aku tidak akan datang ke kamarmu."

" _Andwae_! Jangan gitu dong _hyung_… kau tega sekali padaku…" kataku panik.

" Hari ini appa eomma menjenguk halmeoni, dan mereka akan menginap dirumah _halmeoni_ untuk beberapa hari, dan aku akan pergi ke rumah temanku sampai nanti malam, kau berani dirumah sendirian?." Tanya Jaebum.

" Haiiish… tidak bisa kah hyung pulang agak sore?." Tanyaku.

" Ini sudah sore Junhong_ie_… kau ini bagaimana?." Jawab Jaebum _hyung_.

" Iya juga sih…"

" Yasudah, kamu main kerumah Jongup saja, nanti kalau aku pulang akan aku jemput." Kata Jaebum hyung.

" Asyiik! Main kerumah Jongup!." Seruku.

Akhirnya Jaebum hyung mengantarku untuk kerumah Jongup, teman sekelasku sisekolah dan dirumah.

" Jongup_ie_, aku titip adikku ini yah." Kata Jaebum _hyung_.

" Oh iya, kebetulan aku ingin sekali main hari ini." Kata Jongup.

" Yasudah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Junhong_ie_ kau jangan merepotkan Jongupp_ie_ _nde_?."

" _Araseo hyung_."

Aku dan Jongup-pun masuk. " Kudengar kau menyukai Youngjae yah?." Tanyaku.

" Benar, karena itu akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mendekatinya." Jawab Jongup.

" Wooo… Aku bahkan belum menyukai seseorang sekarang." Kataku.

" Oh ya, apa kau tau Jung Daehyun?." Tanya Jongup.

" _Nugu_?."

" _Jinjjaaaaa_? Kau tidak tau? Dia satu kelas dengan kita, dia duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang." Kata Jongup.

" Memangnya ada apa?." Tanyaku.

Wajah Jongup langsung terlihat serius, membuatku sedikit takut. " Katanya dia itu bukan manusia!." Kata Jongup tiba-tiba dengan suara seram.

" UWAAAAAAA! Be… benarkah itu? Kau.. kau tau darimana?!." Kataku takut.

" Teman-teman sekelas juga tidak ada yang berani dekat-dekat dengannya, wajahnya sedikit pucat, dan hawanya itu lho… Menyeramkan sekali!."

" _Jinjja_? Aku tidak menyadari jika ada dia dikelas." Kataku.

" Dia biasanya datang lebih awal. Dan Katanya ada yang melihat dia itu sedang menulis mantra-mantra, lalu menggambar hal-hal yang menyeramkan, dia juga tidak pernah bergaul dengan teman-teman disekitar bangkunya. Waktu aku melewati bangkunya, aku melihat ada boneka yang ditusuk-tusuk paku dan jarum, menyeramkan sekali!." Cerita Jongup.

" Aku tidak mau melihatnya kalau disekolah! Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia adalah _vampire_? Huweeeee… " rengekku.

" Yang penting jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, itu saja." Kata Jongup.

" Baiklah! Aku tidak akan dekat-dekat dengannya." Kataku.

Keesokkan harinya, saat dikelas, aku hendak meminjam pensil pada

Jongup yang duduk dibelakangku, dan tidak sengaja aku melihat Jung Daehyun itu, dan dia juga sedang menatapku tajam! Aku langsung berbalik. Dia benar-benar menyeramkaaaannnn! Kenapa harus dia berada dikelas yang sama denganku?.

Saat istirahat, aku dan Jongup pergi ke kantin bersama. Antriannya sangat lama, aku sudah sangat lapar sekali. Dan setelah menunggu agak lama Jongup akhirnya sudah membeli makan siangnya. Saat aku akan membayar, ternyata aku lupa tidak meminta uang saku ke Jaebum hyung tadi pagi.

" Ya ampun bagaimana ini? Aku lupa tidak bawa uang.." gumamku khawatir.

" Ini… pakailah uangku dulu." Aku merasa sangat bersyukur waktu itu, dan aku langsung gemetar hebat ssaat melihat ternyata Daehyun yang meminjamiku uang.

" Ti… ti.. ti ti ti ti ti tiii tiii tidak pe perlu… aku bi bisa pinjam Jong Jongup p p piee…" kataku takut.

" Kau kenapa? Apa kau ini gagap?." Tanyanya, aku langsung menggeleng keras, aku ingin menangis sekarang.

' Semangat _Warrior_! Choi Junhong kau tidak boleh menangis!' batinku.

Tiba-tiba dia langsung membayar makan siangku, lalu dia berjalan pergi. Rasanya kakiku lemas sekali…

" Junhong_ie_? Kau pucat sekali, kau kenapa?." Tanya Jongup yang sudah menungguku diluar kantin.

" Tadi… ada Jung.. Jung.. Jung Daehyun… dia bicara denganku… aku.. aku takut sekali…" kataku sambil mewek.

"_ Jinjjaaa_? Kenapa bisa?."

" Aku lupa bawa uang, dan dia meminjamiku uang, aku sungguh takut… wajahnya sangat pucat tadi… dia seperti hantu… suaranya juga dingin sekali…" ceritaku.

" Sudah… Cup cup cup… jangan menangis, kau sudah kelas 1 SMA 'kan? Semangat _warrior_!." Kata Jongup menghiburku.

Akhirnya kami kembali ke kelas, aku sampai tidak berani menoleh ke belakang, aku takut bertatap mata dengan Jung Daehyun. Tapi aku harus mengganti uangnya besok… HUWAAAAAhH! Aku tidak mau! Aku takut untuk melihatnya apalagi bicara dengannya…

Jika aku menyuruh teman yang lain, pasti mereka tidak ada yang mau. Bagaimana ini?.

Saat pulang kerumah, aku masih bingung, rasanya besok aku ingin sekali bolos sekolah, aku memang ingin mengembalikan uangnya, tapi aku terlalu takut padanya. Dia benar-benar bukan seperti manusia.

" Kau kenapa Junhong_ie_? Dari tadi melamun saja?." Tanya Jaebum _hyung_.

" Aku sedang galau _hyung_."

" _Wae_?."

" Di kelas ada murid yang menyeramkan… aku sangat takut untuk melihatnya. Dan tadi dia meminjamiku uang untuk makan siang. Tapi aku takut untuk mengembalikannya." Kataku.

" Semenyeramkan apa sih? Hal yang tidak menyeramkan kadang kau sudah ketakutan." Kata Jaebum _hyung_.

" Serius _hyung_… Dia memang menyeramkan, Tanya saja Jongup. Semua teman sekelas tidak pernah bicara dengannya karena dia menyeramkan. Ada yang bilang dia itu bukan manusia _hyung_!."

DUUKK!

" _Appoooo_! _Hyung_! Kenapa menjitakku sih!." Protesku.

" Kau ini benar-benar yah! Sekarang sudah tahun berapa adikku sayang? Mana ada _vampire_ dan segala macam jenis hantu yang sedang sekolah? Pikir dong!." Kata Jaebum _hyung_.

" Tapi _hyuuuunggg_… dia itu benar-be—"

" Sudah sudah! Lebih baik segera kembalikan uangnya, dan berubahlah untuk sedikit berani. Jangan cengeng lagi." Kata Jaebum _hyung_.

Aku mem_pout_-kan bibirku, _hyung_ ini selalu saja tidak percaya jika akucerita seperti ini. Aku 'kan tidak pernah bohong…

Keesokkan harinya, aku datang kesekolah, aku benar-benar tidak menoleh ke belakang, jika aku ingin bicara dengan Jongup aku pasti menyuruhnya ke mejaku.

Mata pelajaran terakhir adalah kesenian, aku sedikit bosan, karena sangat mengantuk, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

" Baiklah, untuk pelajaran kesenian kali ini, kalian buatlah kelompok 2 orang, nanti akan diberi tugas yang berbeda-beda. Jumlah murid di kelas ini 40 'kan? Jadi akan ada 20 kelompok. Sekarang kalian segera cari kelompok." Kata Lee_ Seongsaengnim_.

Aku menoleh ke beberapa teman, mereka semua sudah dapat kelompok. Aku melihat ke Jongup, apa dia sudah mencari kelompok juga?

" Jongupp_ie_, kau sudah dapat kelompok?."

" Sudah, aku dengan Youngjae!." Kata Jongup bersemangat.

" Huumpp… lalu aku dengan siapa? Anak-anak sudah dapat kelompok semua…" kataku.

" Apa kalian sudah mendapat kelompok?." Tanya Lee _Seongsaengnim_.

" Sudah _seongsaengnim_!." Jawab semua siswa.

" Junhong_ie_, kelompokmu siapa?."

" A… aku belum dapat _seongsaengnim_…" kataku.

" Ah… sepertinya Daehyun juga belum dapat, kau berkelompok dengan Daehyun saja nde?. "

JDEEEEEERRRR!

AKU TIDAK MAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, AKU TIDAK MAU, AKU TIDAK MAU, AKU TIDAK MAU, AKU TIDAK MAU, AKU TIDAK MAUUUUU… HUWEEEEEEE… KENAPA HARUS DIA?

" Ta… tapi_ seongsaengnim_… bi… bisakah aku kerjakan sendiri?." Tanyaku takut takut.

" Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, tugas ini memang harus berkelompok. Nah! Karena masalah kelompok sudah selesai, sekarang kalian duduk dengan kelompok masing-masing, nanti akan aku berikan tugas pada masing-masing kelompok." Kata _seongsaengnim_.

Aku benar-benar ingin menangis saat itu juga. Aku melihat Jongup yang juga sedikit shock saat itu.

" Jongupp_ie_… _eottokaji_?. Ayo tukar kelompok denganku…_ jebaaalll_." Kataku mewek.

"_ Miaan _Junhong_ie_… sebenarnya aku ingin membantumu, tapi aku sedang pedekate dengan Youngjae… Aku akan berdo'a untukmu, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu aku pasti akan menolongmu, _eotte_? Semangat_ Warrior_!." Kata Jongup.

Aku makin mewek, bagaimana ini?

Aku berjalan ke bangku Daehyun yang ada di paling belakang dengan sedikit gemetaran. Bagaimana ini? Rasanya jika aku melihat Daehyun hawa yang keluar darinya berwarna ungu gelap, kenapa nasibku seburuk ini…

" A.. a…_ anyeoong_?." Sapaku pelan.

Dia tersenyum padaku, bukan! Lebih seperti _evil smirk_.

" _Annyeong_." Balasnya.

Kulihat dimejanya memang ada boneka yang ditusuk-tusuk paku dan jarum! Dia ini apakah juga membuka praktek santet? Bagaimana ini?

" Selama 1 bulan kedepan, setiap pelajaran kesenian, kalian harus duduk dengan kelompok masing-masing, jadi selama 1 bulan kedepan hanya akan ada tugas kelompok." Kata _Seongsaengnim_.

JDEEEEEEERRRRR!

Aku ingin menangis! Satu bulaaaaaaannnnn? Aku bisa mati ketakutan jika seperti ini… bagaimana nasibku?

.:: To Be Continued ::.

A/N : Huwaaaaaahhh… saya bikin epep lagi? Aku dapat ide pas lagi sakit, pingin bikin Junhong yang rada songong, tapi di ff warrior nggak aku kasih spoiler kayak di Never Give Up, aku bingung sendiri mau kasih spoiler apa, dialognya humor soalnya -_-

Tau nggak? Hurricane di realease pas ultahku lhoooooo X3 *Dilempar tomat* *Nggak ada yang nanyak woooy* tapi nggak papa, aku jadi'in kado ter-ter-ter-ter-terbaik selama hidupku hohohohohoho… ultah ter Dae to the Bak X3

Yaudah gitu aja deh, tunggu apdetan ff DaeLoku selanjutnya yak… judulnya mesti aku buat sama kayak judul lagu-lagu B.A.P kok ^0^/

See You in next chapter ^^

.:: Daevil Skinny JeolliJeollie ::.


	2. Jung Creepy

Tittle : Warrior.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romace, Humor.

Pair : DaeLo.

Cast : Bang Yongguk, Jung Daehyun, Kim Himchan, Choi Junhong, Park Jinyoung (JJ Project's Member), Yoo Youngjae, Moon Jongup, Im Jaebum (JJ Project's Member).

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : Not Me.

Warning : BL, OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, No Flamers, Absurd, Aneh.

Chapter 2 : Jung Creepy.

" Nah, sekarang perwakilan kelompok silahkan maju kedepan untuk mengambil tugasnya." Kata Seonsaengnim.

Daehyun akhirnya yang maju untuk mengambil tugas itu kembali duduk dengan Junhong di belakang.

" Kita dapat tugas untuk membuat cerita hantu berbentuk komik, tapi komik yang dibuat dengan foto asli. Lalu diedit sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi komik yang menarik." Kata Daehyun datar sambil membaca kertas tugas yang ia dapat.

" Ke… kenapa harus cerita hantu yang kita dapat?." Gerutuku.

" Tugas tadi dipilih secara undian, mungkin tanganku sudah jodoh dengan temanya." Sahut Daehyun datar sambil memasang _evil smirk _yang membuatku lagi-lagi menahan tangis sekuat tenaga.

" Lalu kapan kita kerjakan?." Tanyaku takut-takut.

" Sekarang juga boleh, aku membawa beberapa benda yang—"

" Sudah jangan diteruskan, aku tidak mau lihat benda apapun yang kau bawa itu." Sahutku.

" Batas waktu yang diberikan 2 minggu untuk membuat komik ini, kalau tidak…." Daehyun berbicara dengan nada sedikit menakuti, membuatku sedikit merinding.

" Ka.. ka.. kalau tidak ke.. kenapa?." Tanyaku.

" Hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi.."

" HUWAAAAAAAA!." Seruku sambil menutup mataku. Tiba-tiba kelas menjadi hening. Perlahan aku melihat kesekeliling, semua orang melihat kearahku bahkan Lee _seongsaengnim_ juga melihatku.

" Junhong_ie_, kau kenapa?." Tanya Lee _Seongsaengnim_.

" Ehh… Ehmm.. a… Aku.. tadi lihat kecoa _seongsaengnim_! I.. iya kecoa! Aku takut pada kecoa…" jawabku asal.

" Dasar! Kau ini sudah besar kenapa takut pada kecoa? Mengagetkan saja!."

" Maafkan aku… maafkan aku…"

Lalu pelajaran dimulai lagi, aku melihat kearah Daehyun yang tersenyum _evil_ padaku. " Aku tadi bercanda, kenapa kau berteriak?." Katanya, nadanya sama tidak berubah, datar-datar saja, bahkan mimik wajahnya tetap menyeramkan! Apa dia tidak bisa tersenyum dengan baik dan benar, dia tersenyum tidak seperti manusia normal.

Aku langsung melemparnya dengan pensil.

" Itu tidak lucu sama sekali!." Sewotku.

Setelah pelajaran Lee _Seongsaengnim_, aku cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barangku dan bersiap untuk segera pulang, aku tidak tahan dekat dengan Jung_ Creepy _itu.

" Jongupp_ie_! Tunggu aku!." Seruku sambil lari untuk menghampiri Jongup yang sudah akan keluar kelas.

" _Ppalli_, aku sudah lapar, aku ingin segera makan…" kata Jongup.

" Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat pulang kok.." sahutku.

Aku dan Jongup segera berjalan cepat keluar kelas. "_ Jinjja_… bagaimana ini Jongupp_ie_…. Aku sudah tidak tahan jika pelajaran kesenian sebangku dengan Jung_ Creepy _itu, dia menakutkan! Leluconnya saja menyeramkan, dan dia tersenyum sangat-sangat tidak manusiawi, huweeee… bagaimana ini?." Rengekku.

" Teman-teman yang lain juga melihatmu sangat sengsara hanya duduk dengannya tadi. Ini benar-benar bencana Junhong_ie_…"

" Bukan bencana lagi! Ini sudah hampir kiamat Jongupp_ie_…" sahutku.

" Dalam satu minggu ada 3 kali mata pelajaran kesenian, kau harus kuat Junhong_ie_! Semangat _Warrior_!." Kata Jongup.

" Bagaimana aku bisa kerja kelompok dengannya? Membuat komik itu tidak gampang…" gerutuku.

" Memang kau dapat tema apa?."

" Tema hal-hal _Ghotic_…"

" Untunglah, aku dapat tema tentang liburan musim panas, jadi aku bisa bersenang senang dengan Youngjae! Hohohohoho…"

" _Yamma_! Setidaknya bantu aku dong!." Kesalku.

" Oh! Aku baru ingat Junhong_ie_!."

" _Wae_?." Tanyaku.

" Kurasa kau harus hati-hati jika kerja kelompok dengan Jung _Creepy_!." Kata Jongup serius.

" Ke… kenapa memangnya?." Tanyaku takut.

" Katanya, waktu itu ada yang ingin tau apakah Jung _Creepy_ itu benar-benar manusia atau bukan. Lalu seorang namja membututi Jung _Creepy_ saat pulang dari sekolah. Lalu katanya namja yang membuntuti Jung _Creepy_ itu tidak pulang lagi!." Kata Jongup.

" UWAAAAAA! _Jinjjaaaaa_! Huwoooo bagaimana ini Jonguppie? Kemarin aku sudah dapat peringatan dari Lee _Seongsaengnim _karena nilai teoriku dapat nol 3 kali, dan tugas praktek ini satu-satunya yang bisa menambah nilai naik kelas nanti… Tapi aku tidak mau mati konyol ditangan Jung_ Creepy _itu…" Rengekku.

" Begini saja! Saat kau kerja kelompok dengan Jung _Creepy_, kau harus terus mengaktifkan ponselmu, jadi jika terjadi apa-apa padamu, aku akan segera memanggil bala bantuan, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu Junhong_ie_." Kata Jongup.

" Kau yakin Jongupp_ie_? Kalau aku mati duluan bagaimana?." Tanyaku takut.

" Percayalah, jadi, jika kau sudah melihat gelagat Jung _Creepy_ itu mulai berbeda, kau harus cepat-cepat menghubungiku _nde_?."

" Baiklah kalau begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian, hari yang benar-benar tak ingin kulewati karena pelajaran terakhir adalah kesenian, aku harus duduk dengan Jung _Creepy_… Tapi jika aku tidak naik kelas karena tidak mengerjakan tugas juga akan susah. Pokoknya Jongup sudah selalu siap jika terjadi sesuatu padaku.

" Ya! Junhong_ie_, kenapa masih belum ada hasil komik yang kau buat? Setidaknya alur ceritanya sudah jadi, kau ini bagaimana? Kau tau 'kan nilai teorimu sudah mendapat nol 3 kali?." Kata Lee _Seongsaengnim_.

" Maaf _Seongsaengnim_, aku masih belum membuat ceritanya."

" Pertemuan minggu depan, aku harus sudah lihat kau menyelesaikan setengah dari tugas praktek komik ini. Kau harus bekerja dengan baik bersama Daehyun." Kata Lee _Seongsaengnim_.

" _Araseo Seongsaengnim_…"

Setelah Lee _Seongsaengnim_ meninggalkan mejaku, aku hanya membuka buku dengan malas. Bagaimana ini? Komik apa yang harus kubuat dengan Daehyun? Aku tidak tau harus membuat seperti apa.

" Junhong-_ssi_." Panggil Daehyun.

" _Wae_?." Tanyaku tanpa menoleh, lebih tepatnya takut untuk memandangnya.

" Bagaimana kalau kerja kelompok dirumahku? Aku mungkin bisa membuatnya dengan baik." Katanya.

JDDDEEEEEERRRR!

' Haduuuuudududududuuh… bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa pulang kerumah lagii? Huweeeeeee..'

" B… Bo.. Bo.. Boleh s… saja…" jawabku menahan takut.

" Baiklah, pulang sekolah saja kalau begitu."

" N… Nde…"

" Lebih baik kau minta ijin pada orangtuamu jika kau pulang terlambat hari ini." Katanya.

' Takutnya akunya yang tidak akan pulang….'

Sepulang sekolah aku mengirim pesan pada Jaebum_ hyung _jika aku pulang telat karena kerja kelompok dirumah teman. Setelah itu aku ikut pulang kerumah Jung Daehyun dengan penuh kekhawatiran dan kepasrahan. Jika tidak demi nilai aku tidak akan sudi datang kerumahnya.

Kami menempuh perjalanan lumayan jauh dengan bis. Aku mengambil duduk dibelakang bangku Daehyun, aku terlalu takut duduk disebelahnya jika diluar pelajaran Lee _Seongsaengnim_.

Saat di bis aku tertidur. Tau-tau Daehyun sudah membangunkanku untuk turun dari bis. Lalu sampai disebuah gerbang yang besar, dan sedikit bergaya _ala _Inggris jaman dulu, dan yang membuatku langsung ingin kencing dicelana adalah, rumahnya terlihat jauh dari gerbang, dan terlihat seperti kastil _vampire_ yang menyeramkan! Dari gerbang hingga rumah itu diisini lahan yang luas penuh pohon tinggi dan sepertinya bisa dibuat sarang serigala jika ini benar-benar hutan! Hari sudah semakin sore, hingga terlihat makin menyeramkan jika sinar matahari tidak terlalu terang.

" I…i..in… ini tempat ti..tinggalmu?." tanyaku.

" _Nde_, ini sudah dibangun lumayan lama, memang sangat luas sekali, dan banyak pepohonan, mirip hutan, jadi tidak akan ada sinyal jika sudah didalam sana." Kata Daehyun sambil membuka pintu pagar rumah yang agak tinggi itu hingga terdengar deritan suara besi yang sudah tua itu.

Aku dengan gemetaran mengikuti Daehyun dari belakang. Bagaimana ini? Percuma aku menghubungi Jongup, pasti tidak akan bisa, ingin kabur aku juga tadi ketiduran hingga tidak tau jalan menuju kesini tadi. Aku takut sekaliii…. Aku ingin pulang…

" Kenapa terlihat menyeramkan… Apa ada binatang buas juga disini?." Kataku takut.

" Ada! Kami memelihara 20 serigala yang tersebar disekitar hutan rumah, dan buaya di jalan masuk rumah." Kata Daehyun.

" HUWAAAAAAA! Aku bisa mati dimakan serigalaaa!." Seruku hampir menangis.

" Aku hanya bercanda." Katanya datar.

" Itu tidak lucu!." Kesalku.

" Kami hanya pelihara beberapa ekor anjing penjaga. Bukan Cerberus kok." Katanya.

" Bagaimana bisa sih kalian membuat rumah seperti ini? Tidak sekalian kalian letakkan makam keluarga juga." Sahutku yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan leluconnya yang sama sekali tidak membuatku tertawa.

" Ada. Nanti kita melewati kawasan pemakaman."

JDDDEEEEEEERRRRR!

Aku tidak pernah berani melewati makam! Melihatnya saja aku tidak mau apalagi melewatinyaaaaaaa! Sumpah! Jung _Creepy_ ini bukan manusiaaaa! Siapapun tolonglah aku!.

Percuma jika aku kembali, pasti aku tidak berani keluar… Aku seperti merasa lebih memilih tidak naik kelas daripada harus kerumah hantu seperti ini…

.:: To Be Continued ::.

A/N : saya sudah apdet nih! Hohohohoho, belum ada tanda-tanda DaeLo sih emang… Masih lama ntar episode 107 *plak. Mungkin 2 episode lagi. Tunggu aja deh, ntar aku biasanya bikin selingan FF DaeLo lagi kok kalo apdet.

Tapi yorobun kalo boleh curhat nih, aku nggak nyangka banget FF Warrior banyak yang suka, dan banyak riview, bahkan email yang ada di hapeku isinya riview Warrior semuah… Dan FF Never Give Up-ku rasanya sepiiii banget… aku mau lanjutin juga rada gimana, soalnya aku ngetik FF satu chapter mesti panjang, tapi kalo nggak dibaca juga aku pundung walaupun warrior banyak riview… Ato Ceritanya kurang menarik yah? huweeee Eottokajiiiii?

Readers-nim adakah yang ingin riview never give up? Hehehehe… Biar aku semangat kalo apdet *plak

Oke deh… See you in next chapter ^^

.:: Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli::.


	3. Jung Creepy's House

Tittle : Warrior.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romace, Humor.

Pair : DaeLo.

Cast : Bang Yongguk, Jung Daehyun, Kim Himchan, Choi Junhong, Park Jinyoung (JJ Project's Member), Yoo Youngjae, Moon Jongup, Im Jaebum (JJ Project's Member).

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : Not Me.

Warning : BL, OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, No Flamers, Absurd, Aneh.

Chapter 3 : Jung Creepy's House.

Kali ini Jung _Creepy_ itu tidak bohong tentang area pemakaman! Kami memang melewati area pemakaman, bakhan ada beberapa burung gagak yang lalu lalang, Ya Tuhaan, aku harus berdo'a macam apa agar bisa keluar dengan keadaan utuh dari tempat ini.

SRAAK!

Aku hampir jatuh saat kakiku mengenai sesuatu, saat kulihat ternyata ada tulang belulang!

" HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!" jeritku.

" Kau kenapa?." Tanya Daehyun datar.

" I…iiituu itu… ke.. ke kenapaa ada tu… tulaaang?."

" Oh itu? Biasanya anjing-anjingku setelah makan, tulangnya ditaruh disini, dan belum ada yang membersihkan. Itu bukan tulang manusia kok." Katanya.

" Ya Tuhaaan… Kenapa rumahmu sangat menyeramkan?." Kataku.

" Memangnya seperti ini menyeramkan?."

" Tentu sajaa! Kalau rumah orang normal, kau pasti membeli rumah di perumahan, atau apartemen, bukan rumah tua dengan lahan luas seperti ini!." Kesalku.

" Sejak kecil aku tinggal disini."

" Kau tidak takut?."

" Tidak, semua keluargaku memang seperti ini, mereka suka hal-hal gothic."

' Keluarga yang aneh!.' Batinku.

" Kau pasti berfikir keluargaku aneh."

HUWAAAAAAAAA! Kenapa dia tau apa yang kupikirkan? Jangan-jangan dia memang _vampire_?

" Semua orang juga bilang seperti itu kok." Lanjutnya.

" A… Apa masih jauh?." Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Sudah hampir sampai."

Tak lama kemudian kami sudah sampai di depan rumahnya yang besar. Rasanya aku seperti melihat petir menyambar-nyambar sebagai_ background _rumah ini. Aku tidak mau mati ditempat seperti ini…

" Ayo masuk."

" I… i.. iya.. iya…"

Rumahnya sangat besar. Dan terkesan sangat tua dan bersejarah. Dan yang paling membuatku ingin pipis dicelana adalah… Aku melihat ada sosok pria mengenakan setelan dan ada jubah dibelakangnya, dia berdiri disamping pintu masuk rumah. Dia mempunyai taring yang sedikit terlihat. Benar-benar ada _vampire_!

" Dae… Dae… Dae.. Dae Dae Dae Dae Daehyuunn…. I..itu itu Si… si si siapaa?." Tanyaku hampir menangis.

" Oh itu… Dia penjaga rumah. Hanya untuk menakut-nakuti perampok. Itu hanya boneka manekin buatan. Terlihat sangat nyata 'kan?. _Appa_-ku yang membuatnya."

" Ke… kenapa menaruh benda seperti itu didepan rumah?! Aku tidak berani masuk jika ada benda itu di depan pintumu!." Kataku.

" Tenang saja, dia akan minggir sendiri kok kalau ada orang yang akan lewat. _Appa_-ku sudah memodifikasi rumah kami dengan baik." Kata Daehyun.

Dengan baik katanya? Seperti ini dibilang baik? Ini tidak normal namanya! Ayah macam apa sih yang men_design_ rumahnya sendiri lebih seram dari rumah hantu?

" Ayo masuk."

Kamipun masuk kedalam. Dan aku langsung terpaku melihat suasana rumahnya. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan penampilan luarnya! Bahkan ini seperti hotel! Ada beberapa maid yang lalu lalang untuk membersihkan rumah. Tidak menyeramkan, ini benar-benar diluar dugaan!.

Kami memlewati ruang tamu, aku masih mengikuti Jung _Creepy _itu.

" GOOAAALLLLLLL!." Seruan itu membuatku sedikit terkejut saat kami memasuki ruang tengah. Disana ada seorang pria sedang duduk disofa sambil nonton pertandingan sepak bola. Sepertinya tim yang ia dukung menang.

" _Appa_, suaramu sangat keras." Kata Daehyun.

Appa? Itu ayah Daehyun? Tidak terlihat seperti _vampire_! Sangat manusiawi, tidak seperti anaknya!. Bahkan dia hanya memakai kaos biasa dan celana pendek serta sandal jepit biasa.

" Daehyunn_ie_, kau sudah pulang? Wah kau bawa teman! Kita sudah sangat lama tidak kedatangan tamu. Dia harus dilayani dengan baik." Katanya antusias.

Memangnya ada orang yang mau bertamu kerumah menyeramkan seperti ini?.

" Siapa namamu? Kau teman sekolah Daehyun? Aku ayahnya, Jung Yongguk. Kau pasti sangat lelah berjalan kesini." Kata _ahjussi_ itu.

" Eh… Na… namaku Choi Junhong. Aku teman Daehyun, kami sedang kerja kelompok…" jawabku sekenanya.

" _Jinjja_? Kukira Daehyun selamanya tidak akan punya teman. Kurasa kau adalah teman pertamanya. Senang sekali anakku sudah punya teman." Kata _ahjussi _itu begitu antusias.

Sebenarnya dia benar-benar bapaknya Daehyun tidak sih? Kenapa dia sangat ramah? Apa Daehyun ini anak nemu yah?.

" Junhongi-_ssi_, bisakah kau tunggu disini sebentar? Aku akan ganti baju dulu." Kata Daehyun.

" Oh.. i..iya iya." Jawabku.

Kemudian aku duduk disamping ayahnya. Sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling, walaupun banyak pernak-pernik horror, tapi bagian dalamnya tidak seseram diluar.

" Hey, bisakah kau ceritakan tentang Daehyun saat disekolah? Aku penasaran sekali." Kata ayah Yongguk sambil mendekatiku. Kenapa dia kepo sekali sih? Yang punya anak juga siapa?.

" Eh… A.. Aku belum terlalu dekat bertemean dengan Daehyun, ini baru pertamakalinya. Tapi dia itu sangat—"

" Menyeramkan kan? Iya aku tau kalau itu."

' Nah itu tau kalau anaknya menyeramkan…' batinku.

" Rumah ini juga menyeramkan, bukan hanya Daehyunnya." Kataku.

" Memang benar sih, itu untuk menghindari pencuri juga. Sudah bolak balik ada perampok ke rumah. Karena istriku suka hal-hal horror jadi kami mendekorasi banyak hal dirumah ini. Tapi karena aku bosan dengan rumah yang tua jadi aku membuat bagian dalamnya seperti ini. Bagus tidak?." Ceritanya penjang lebar.

" I… Iya bagus kok…" sahutku sekenanya.

" Kau terlihat takut sekali, kenapa?." Tanya ayah Yongguk.

" Mana bisa aku tenang saja melewati halaman rumah yang menyeramkan seperti itu! Memangnya kalian tidak takut digunjing tetangga apa?." Kataku kesal.

" Rumah tetangga sangat jauh dari rumah ini. Lagi pula ini tidak seseram yang kau kira kan?. Kalau masalah Daehyun dia memang suka hal horror seperti ibunya, jadi ya seperti itulah jadinya." Kata Ayah Yongguk.

" Memangnya ibunya juga menyeramkan yah?."

" Tidak, dia cantik. cantik sekali malah." Kata ayah Yongguk.

" Aku jadi penasaran dengan ibunya." Gumamku.

" Nanti akan kukenalkan. Tenang saja." Kata ayah Yongguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sumpah! Ayahnya jauh berbeda dari perkiraanku! Aku seperti bicara dengan orang yang seumuran denganku. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada satu keluarga menyeramkan semua seperti Jung _Creepy _itu. Setidaknya bukan hanya aku yang merasa seperti manusia biasa.

Tak lama kemudiaqn Jung _Creepy_ sudah kembali.

" Junhong-_ssi_, ayo kita kerjakan tugasnya dikamarku." Katanya.

" Ba… Ba.. baiklah…"

" _Ya_! Daehyunn_ie_, jangan bicara seperti itu, temanmu nanti takut. Dia anak-baik-baik pasti penakut." Kata ahjussi itu.

Padahal aku sudah sedikit senang saat dia menyuruh anaknya tidak bicara sedatar itu, tapi kenapa embel-embelnya jadi anak penakut sih? Tapi bagaimanapun aku juga masih penakut…

" _Araseo appa_…" kata Daehyun sedikit mengganti nada suaranya yang menyeramkan tadi.

Setelah itu kami pergi ke kamar Daehyun. Aku sedikit ngeri saat datang ke kamarnya. Banyak sekali barang-barang dan pernak pernik horror.

" Hiks… Hiks.. Hiks…" terdengar suara tangisan. Ini membuatku sedikit merinding.

" HUUUWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!." Seruku saat aku melihat seorang anak yang lebih mirip anak _vampire_ dari pada anak manusia karena dandanannya seperti mayat yang baru saja dimasukkan peti mati. Dia tepat jongkok didepan kakiku.

" Si… si si si si si si siapa i.. it..ituuuuuuuu.." seruku ketakutan.

" Dia adikku, Jinyoung. Dia sedang belajar drama untuk sekolahnya." Kata Daehyun.

" Kenapa seram sekali auranyaaa! Adikmu menyeramkan…" kataku.

" Banyak yang bilang begitu memang." Katanya.

" Bisakah kalian berdua tidak bertingkah menyeramkan seperti ini?." Tanyaku kesal.

" Jinyoung_ie_, sudah jangan latihan menangis lagi. Temanku nanti takut." Kata Daehyun.

" _Mianhae hyung_."

Kemudian kami mulai mengerjakan tugas dari Lee _Seongsaengnim_. Karena disini banyak benda dan tempat menyeramkan, kami bisa mengerjakan tugas dengan baik. Walaupun aku masih takut berada ditempat seperti ini.

" Daehyun, kenapa kau suka hal-hal yang seram?." Tanyaku.

" Aku hanya suka." Jawabnya yang masih memfoto suasana makam rumahnya.

" Hanya suka? Kau bahkan terlihat seperti bukan manusia." Kataku.

Tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku , dan menaruhnya di dadanya, aku sangat terkejut saat itu. " Ada detak jantung 'kan? Apa sekarang kau percaya aku ini benar-benar manusia?." Tanyanya kalem.

" I..i.i.i…i. iya… aku percaya." Kataku grogi.

" Nah, ayo lanjutkan tugasnya." Katanya.

Setelah lama mengerjakan tugas, akhirnya kami menyelesaikan setengah dari ceritanya.

" Junhong-_goon_, makan malam sudah siap, ikutlah makan malam bersama kami." Kata Ayah Yongguk.

" Ta.. tapi—"

" Sudah, tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan, kau 'kan tamu jadi harus dijamu dengan baik." Kata Ayah Yongguk sambil merangkulku. Ini benar-benar tidak seperti yang kuharapkan.

Akhirnya aku ikut makan malam bersama mereka. Aku bahkan berteriak saat pertamakali bertemu dengan ibunya Daehyun. Aku mengiranya adalah hantu! Habisnya rambutnya itu panjang, dan dia memakai gaun warna putih. Bicaranya lebih datar dari Daehyun, senyumnya juga lebih seperti _smirk_ dari pada _smile_. Nama ibunya Himchan.

Cantik memang, tapi kalau dandan seperti itu pasti seram juga akhirnya! Walaupun maniak hal-hal _ghotic_, setidaknya tidak sampai seperti ini juga. Aku harus siap-siap pampers kalu kesini lagi, aku bisa pipis dicelana kalau terus ketakutan.

" Junhong_ie_, sepertinya ini sudah terlalu malam untuk pulang. Bagaimana kalau kau menginap disini?." Tanya Ayah Yongguk.

" Le..le.. baik aku pulang saja, aku belum bilang pada _hyung_ku jika aku harus menginap."

" Tenang saja, pakai telfon rumah bisa. Kalau ponsel memang tidak ada sinyal. Kalau malam dihalaman rumah banyak hantunya soalnya." Kata Ayah Yongguk.

" Ba..ba ba ba ba baik baiklah! Aku menginap saja…" Kataku spontan. Aku tidak mau melihat penampakan beneran, melihat mereka berempat saja sudah takut, apalagi lihat yang betulan.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau bisa tidur dikamar Daehyun dan Jinyoung_ie_. Aku senang sekali kau bisa menginap! Sudah lama tidak ada tamu soalnya." Kata Ayah Yongguk senang.

" Benar, kalau kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja pada kami Junhong-_goon_." Kata Ibu Himchan.

Dibilang begitupun, aku tidak mau bicara dengan ibunya. Karena dia yang terseram menurutku.

" Setelah makan malam kalian boleh langsung istirahat." Kata Ayah Yongguk.

" Baik _appa_." Sahut Daehyun.

Setelah makan malam kami hendak istirahat. Aku menghubungi Jaebum _hyung_ kalau aku menginap dirumah temanku, setelah itu aku mengikuti Daehyun da nJinyoung ke kamar mereka tadi.

" Apa kau ingin tidur Junhong-_ssi_?." Tanya Daehyun.

" N.._Nde_.."

Tiba-tiba mereka membuka sebuah peti mati. Itu membuatku ngeri melihatnya! Mana ada peti mati ditaruh di kamar?!

" Ini tempat tidurnya."

JDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR!

.:: To Be Continued ::.

A/N : Hohohohohohoho, silahkan tampol saya karena apdetnya lama, ini gara-gara aku dapet video anime yaoi bejibun dari temen saia, jadi karena jiwa fujoshi saya bangkit, saya nonton anime berhari-hari, dan selain itu aku juga di sibukkan dengan latihan terus *sob sob* Tapi jangan khawatir, chapter 4 udah selesai aku ketik, jadi bakal cepet apdetnya w

Tapi Nggak nyangka Warrior banyak yang baca *terharu* maaf banget aku belum bales review, tapi aku baca review kalian semua kok! Siapa aja yang udah review aku do'ain yang baik-baik pokoknya…

Untuk chapter ini dimohon review-nya juga, mau curhat, mau review, mau saran, mau usul, atau mau kenalan, juga boleh. Kali ini pasti author bales kok! ^0^/

Buat yang suka FF Never Give Up makasiiih banget, aku selalu lihat review kalian ^0^/

Oh ya jangan lupa baca FF DaeLo rated M yang judulnya Bite neee *maksa*

Then, buat anak gueh Daeke Mato :

Udah nongol langi nih fans ane tercintah…

Apa kabar woy? Thanks buat Riview dan curhatanmu dalam review-mu yang cetar…

Kapan kamu bikin akun beb? Aku mau kasih tau apdetan FF DaeLo tapi g tau harus kasih tau kemana.. -_-

Baca juga FF DaeLo-ku yang Unbreakable, aku ngetik dengan susah payah itu.. dan belum ada review… *pundung*

Ato tukeran no hape?! Jadi aku bisa kabarin apa-apa ke kamu, ato sharing tentang materi FF?

Jaa! Aku tunggu riviewmu nee? ^0^/

Oke deh, sampe ketemu di chapter depan! ^0^/


	4. Love In Halloween

Tittle : Warrior.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romace, Humor.

Pair : DaeLo.

Cast : Bang Yongguk, Jung Daehyun, Kim Himchan, Choi Junhong, Park Jinyoung (JJ Project's Member), Yoo Youngjae, Moon Jongup, Im Jaebum (JJ Project's Member).

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : Not Me.

Warning : BL, OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, No Flamers, Absurd, Aneh.

Chapter 4 : Love in Halloween.

" Ini tempat tidurnya."

JDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR!

" Ta..ta ta ta ta ta ta tapi tapi ii I itu peti mati!." Kataku shock.

" Memang. Tapi didalamnya bukan seperti peti mati kok. Lihat, Appa dan eomma yang membuatnya untuk kami. Ada penerangan, dan sirkulasi udara, ada musik juga, petiku lebih besar dari punya Jinyoung. Jadi bisa untuk dua orang." Kata Daehyun.

Mati aku! Kenapa tempat tidur dibuat peti mati segala sih!

" Aku tidur di sofa saja ya…" kataku memohon.

" Baiklah kalau kau ingin seperti itu. Aku tidur dulu, kalau kau butuh sesuatu ketuk saja, nanti aku akan bangun." Kata Daehyun sambil masuk ke peti matinya.

Aku duduk disofa kamar itu sambil melihat ke sekelilling. Aku mencoba tidur, tapi aku selalu mendengar suara-suara seperti lolongan anjing dari luar rumah, perabotan yang berderit. Suara ranting yang menggesek kaca jendela karena angin, dan banyak lagi. Ini membuatku semakin takut dan tidak bisa tidur!

Akhirnya aku mengetuk peti mati milik Daehyun untuk membangunkannya.

" Ada apa Junhong-_ssi_?." Tanyanya yang masih mengantuk.

" Jangan tidur, aku masih takut." Kataku.

" Ini baru jam 10 malam, hantu-hantu bahkan baru saja bangun, kenapa kau sudah takut?." Katanya.

" _Ya_! Tanpa hantupun rumah ini sudah menyeramkan!." Kesalku.

" Ssst! Jangan berisik, nanti hantu-hantunya datang kesini." Kata Daehyun.

JDDEEEEEEEERRRRR!

Aku langsung melompat masuk ke peti milik Daehyun.

" Kalau begitu ayo tidur saja. Aku takut…" kataku.

" Iya iya…" katanya sambil menutup peti matinya.

Didalam peti memang ada penerangannya, bahkan sangat nyaman. Tapi ini membuatku sedikit grogi tidur bersama Jung _Creepy _siswa paling menyeramkan seantero sekolah. Tapi setelah kulihat-lihat lagi, dia memang sangat manusia jika sedang tidur seperti ini. Dia manis. _Yah_! _Yah_! Apa yang kupikirkan! Jung _Creepy _itu menyeramkan! Tidak manis atau tidak tampan! Dia itu menyeramkan!

Tapi kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang sekali? Apa karena terlalu takut tidur bersama Daehyun ya?.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat aku terbangun, aku baru menyadari posisi tidurku sedang dipeluk oleh Jung Creepy itu. Memangnya aku ini guling apa? Kulihat ada jam digital di salah satu sisi peti ini, sudah pagi ternyata.

" Daehyun, bangunlah. Cara membuka _coffin _ini bagaimana?." Kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Tak lama kemudian dia terbangun. " Selamat pagi Junhong-_ssi_." Katanya yang masih mengantuk.

" _Nde_, _nde_, _ppalli _buka petinya." Kataku.

" Ini masih jam setengah 5 pagi Junhong-_ssi_. Dan ini hari minggu, aku masih ingin tidur." Katanya sambil melanjutkan tidurnya.

" _Ya_! Tapi aku ingin keluar." Kataku.

" Jam segini, para hantu akan lewat untuk kembali ke tempat mereka, jadi biarkan mereka lewat dulu." Katanya. Aku langsung terdiam. Mungkin lebih baik aku melanjutkan tidur juga. Pagi-pagi tidak lucu jika melihat penampakan lalu lalang.

Tapi aku terlanjur tidak mengantuk lagi. Aku memandangi punggung Daehyun yang tidur membelakangiku. Kalau dipikir-pikir dia ini orang yang baik, cuman _style_-nya menyeramkan. Apa dia tidak merasa aneh jika berpenampilan seperti itu?

Mungkin tidak akan ada yang percaya padaku juga jika aku menceritakan bahwa Daehyun itu tidak semenyeramkan yang teman-teman pikirkan. Dia juga mempunyai keluarga yang baik menurutku, walaupun sama-sama aneh juga. Tapi kenapa mereka kerasan sekali tinggal dirumah sebesar dan semenyeramkan ini? Bahkan hantu-hantu juga lalu lalang disini, dan mereka terlihat damai tentram bahagia sentosa seperti ini.

Karena sedikit bosan, aku melihat ada beberapa tombol untuk memainkan musik. Aku menyalakan lagu yang ada di _playlist _milik Daehyun itu. Ternyata banyak sekali lagu yang lumayan seram-seram. Setelah terus mengganti, aku menemukan lagu kesukaanku. _Coffee Shop. _Pagi-pagi seperti ini sangat damai jika mendengarkan lagu ini. Dan sedikit membuatku mengantuk. Akupun melanjutkan tidurku.

.

.

.

.

.

" Junhong_iee_! Kau selamat! Kau masih utuh! Kau tidak terluka sedikitpun'kan? Aku panik sekali kau tidak menghubungiku saat kerja kelompok ke rumah Jung _Creepy _itu! Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari sana?." Kata Jongup bertubi-tubi dalam satu tarikan nafas.

" Aku selamat Jongup_ie_. Daehyun yang mengantarku keluar rumahnya sampai ke halte." Jawabku.

" _Jinjja_?! Lalu apa yang terjadi disana? Kenapa kau tidak pulang semalam?. Apa kau digigit? Dihisap?" Tanya Jongup lagi sambil mengecek leherku.

" _Aniyaaaaa_…. Karena kemalaman, orangtua Daehyun menyuruhku untuk menginap disana. Mereka baik kok padaku. Tapi rumahnya memang menyeramkan… Aku sangat takut sekali waktu itu. Tapi setelah mengenalnya, kurasa Daehyun tidak jahat ataupun membuka praktek santet dan semacamnya. Dia baik padaku." Ceritaku.

" Bisa saja itu Cuma kedok mereka Junhong_ie_…" Kata Jongup menakuti.

" _Yaa_! Jongup_ie_! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku takut? Daehyun tidak se-_vampire _yang kau kira jika kau sudah bicara dengannya… _Well_, dia memang menakutkan sih… Tapi… tapi… dia tidak pernah menyakitiku, apa aku harus berburuk sangka padanya? Ayahnya juga baik sekali padaku…" Kataku.

" Baiklah baiklah… Jangan-jangan kau suka pada Jung _Creepy_ itu?." Kata Jongup yang langsung membuatku hampir tersedak.

" _Mwoyaaa_! Mana mungkin itu terjadi! Kau jangan berfikir sefrontal itu Jongup_ie_!." Seruku.

" Aku kan hanya bicara asal Junhong-_goon_… Tapi kalau misalnya kau berpacran dengan Jung _Creepy_ itu, mungkin itu akan melatihmu untuk tidak takut hantu saat apel ke rumahnya." Kata Jongup yang langsung kelempar dengan tas ranselku.

" _Yaa_! Aku tidak akan se-ironis itu Jongup_ie_! Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah bikin aku kesal sih!." Marahku.

" Mian… mian, jadi bagaimana tugasmu bersamanya?." Tanya Jongup.

" Haissh… sudah selesai setengah, tapi aku tidak mau kerja kelompok kerumahnya lagi… Tapi semua bahan dan cerita ada dirumahnya, tidak ada tempat semenyeramkan itu di kota ini, jadi materi tugas diambil dari lingkungan rumahnya yang menyeramkan…" Kataku putus asa.

" _Fighting _Junhong-_goon_! Semangat _Warrior_! Kau pasti bisa melalui pekarangan rumahnya lagi! Nilai untuk naik kelas bisa membuat kita melakukan apa saja termasuk menyebrangi makam angker dirumah Daehyun." Kata Jongup ceria.

Dasar! Kalau dia sih santai-santai saja mengerjakan tugas bersama dengan Youngjae-_goon_, sedangkan aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk tidak pipis di celana saat mengerjakan tugas terkutuk ini. Mungkin minggu depan saja aku kerja kelompok lagi, masih ada banyak waktu untuk tugas ini, setidaknya beri aku sedikit istirahat dari hal-hal menyeramkan…

" Junhong_ie_… kau tidak mencatat materi di papan tulis?." Tanya Jongup, yang kali ini duduk sebangku denganku.

" _Aniyooo_… aku ngantuk sekali, nanti biar aku pinjam buku catatanmu _ne_? Aku ingin tidur…" sahutku sambil melanjutkan tidurku. Aku mengantuk sekali!.

Akupun kembali tidur, lagi pula 3jam pelajaran terakhir kosong, jadi aku bisa tidur dengan puas.

.

.

.

" Junhong-_ssi_… bangun! Heyyy.. Bangun!."

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, apa sudah pulang sekolah? Aku melilhat wajah Daehyun begitu dekat denganku. " Junhong-_ssi_ bangunlah." Katanya lagi.

" HUWAAAAAHHHH!Ap.. ap ap ap ap ap apa… apa apa yang kau lakukaaan?." Seruku kaget.

" Kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak?." Katanya datar sambil menutup telinganya. " Aku hanya ingin Tanya padamu." Lanjutnya.

" Ta… ta ta Tanya apa?." Tanyaku.

" Tugas kerja kelompok kita, kapan dilanjutkan lagi?." Tanyanya.

" Minggu depan saja _nee_, aku ingin malas-malasan dulu dirumah." Jawabku.

" Baiklah, baiklah, ini nomor rumahku, jika kau ingin kerja kelompok telfonlah dulu, biar aku bisa mengamankan jalan masuk kerumah, mengingat kau selalu berteriak jika melihat hal-hal mistis."

" Me… memangnya harus menelfon dulu? Kau bilang tidak ada sinyal?."

" Karena itu, hanya telfon rumah yang bisa dihubungi, jadi sebelum masuk pagar kau telfon dulu, akhir-akhir ini banyak hantu berkeliaran di pekarangan rumah. "

" Ba.. ba baiklah kalau begitu…" kataku.

Daehyun-pun pergi ke mejanya lagi. Kulihat Jongup baru masuk kelas bersama dengan Youngjae.

" Junhong_ie_! Ini kubawakan minuman untukmu, aku sudah membangunkanmu tadi, tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun jadi aku ke kantin duluan." Kata Jongup.

" _Nde_, _gomawo_."

Diperjalanan pulang sekolah, aku terus teringat wajah Daehyun tadi, benar-benar terlalu dekat seperti saat aku tidur dengannya di peti mati-nya waktu itu. Haissh… kenapa aku terus mengingatnyaa? Membuat jantungku tidak bisa berdetak dengan baik. Tidak mungkin kan aku menyukainya? " Huwaaaahh! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkiiiiiiiiiiin!." Seruku sambil mengacak rambutku sendiri.

DUAAAK!

" A… _appooooo_!. Jongup_ie_! Kenapa kau menjitakku sih!" marahku.

" Kau ini yang kenapa?! Tidak mungkin tidak mungkin, apanya yang tidak mungkin? Membuat kita dilihati banyak orang tau." Sambar Jongup.

" Eh? _Mian mian_…" kataku.

" Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa bilang tidak mungkin?." Tanya Jongup.

" Emm… Aku tidak mau bilang padamu weeekk!." Jawabku.

" Dasar! Awas yah kalau main kerumah saat _hyung_mu pergi." Kata Jongup.

" Eeehh! _Andwae andwae_! Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok, hanya hal kecil." Kataku.

" Hmmm… baiklah baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

-1 _Week Later _–

Sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak bersemangat untuk kerja kelompok dirumah Jung_ Creepy _itu, tapi wajah murka Lee _Seongsaengnim_ terus terngiang dikepalaku dan lebih membuatku menderita, aku tidak akan naik kelas jika nilaiku dapat nol lagi…

Aku berdiri didepan rumah Daehyun dengan pandangan _shock_ minta ampun. Ini lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya! Kurasa aku datang di hari yang salah! Ini hari _Halloween_! Rumahnya dihias ala _Halloween_, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak akan bertahan 10 langkah-pun dari gerbang rumahnya. Tentu saja pasti banyak hantu yang _seliweran _di pekarangan rumahnya!.

Aku segera menelfon ke rumah Daehyun.

[[ _Yuhbasaeyoo_~~~? _Happy Halloween_! _Happy Halloweeeenn_ ! Hohohohoho! _Trick or treaaat_! _Nuga_? _Nuga_? _Nugaaaa_?.]]

' Sumpah Yongguk _ahjussi alay beut kalo nerima _telfon' batinku.

" Em… ini aku Junhong, apa Daehyun ada?." Tanyaku.

[[ Huwooooohhh Junhong_iee_~~ kau menelfon kerumah ya, jarang sekali lho ada yang menelfon, hahahaha, kau harus sering sering menelfon, bagaimana kabarmu Junhong-_Goooonn_~~?.]]

' Memangnya siapa yang mau menelfon kerumah seperti itu _ahjussi_?.' Batinku.

" Aku baik-baik saja kok, Daehyun ada tidak? Aku ingin bicara dengannya." Kataku mencoba sabar.

[[ Ada, dia sedang nonton TV dengan Jinyoung. Memangnya kau mau bicara apa sih dengan Daehyun? Membuatku kepo saja.]]

' Kalau begitu cepat panggilkaaaan, rasanya aku sudah emosi tingkat dewa bicara dengan Yongguk_ Ahjussi_..' Batinku lagi.

" Kalau begitu panggilkan Daehyun, aku ingin bicara dengannya." Kataku.

[[ _Wani piro_?.]]

' Aaaaarrrrrrrgghh! Rasanya aku ingin menimpuk _ahjussi _dengan labu _Halloween_-nya, bisa tidak dia serius sedikit saja!'batinku kesal.

" Yaaahh! _Ahjussi_! Aku serius ingin bicara dengan Daehyun! Cepatlah, pulsaku nanti habis!." Kesalku.

[[ Hohohohoho… aku Cuma bercanda kok, iya iya kupanggilkan sekarang.]] Kata _ahjussi_. [[ Daehyun-gooooonnn~~ _Uri_ Junhong_ie_ tercinta mencarimuuuu~~]] terdengar suara _ahjussi_ memanggil Daehyun.

' Sialan orang ini, bisa tidak menghilangkan kata _Uri_ dan tercinta saat memanggil Daehyun tadi? Menyebalkaaaan!' batinku.

[[_ Nde_, Junhong_ie_, ada apa?.]] Tanya Daehyun dengan suara datarnya.

" Aku sudah didepan rumahmu, aku tidak berani masuk." Kataku.

[[ Oh…]]

" Lakukan sesuatu! Kenapa hanya Ohh?." Kesalku, tidak bapak tidak anak menyebalkan semuah!.

[[ _Nde_, _nde_, kau sudah boleh masuk, aku sudah mengamankan jalannya, asal kau tidak berteriak, tidak akan didatangi hantu.]] kata Daehyun.

" _Shireoyo_!."

[[ _Wae_?.]]

" Jemput aku! Aku tetap takut masuk ke pekaranganmu yang lebih mirip hutan itu! Pokoknya jemput aku." Paksaku.

[[ Haiissh… baiklah baiklah… akan kujemput sekarang, tunggu _nee_.]]

" Hn!."

Aku menutup sambungan telfon sambil mendengus kesal, benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan!.

Aku menunggu Daehyun agak lama, mungkin karena pekarangan rumahnya sangat luas, kelewat luas malah, jadi akan sedikit lama jika berjalan.

" Junhong-_ssi_." Panggil Daehyun.

" Akhirnya datang juga."

" Baiklah, ayo masuk."

Aku berjalan bersama Daehyun menuju rumahnya. Beberapa labu yang sudah berisi llilin di gantung di beberapa pohon, membuat jalan menuju rumahnya bertambah menyeramkan. Aku juga masih mendengar suara lolongan anjing. Padahal ini masih jam 4 sore, tapi terasa seperti sudah mahgrib.

Tiba-tiba ada beberapa burung gagak tiba-tiba terbang melintasi kepala kami dengan cepat, membuatku_ shock _setengah hidup!.

" HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!." Jeritku sambil memeluk Daehyun.

" Hey.. Jangan berteriak." Kata Daehyun sedikit berbisik. " Nanti hantunya datang." Lanjutnya. Aku langsung mengeratkan pelukanku, aku tidak mau berjalan lebih jauh lagi! Aku tidak mau lihat apa-apa!.

" Aku tidak mau lihat hantuuu… hiks hiks…"

" _Puk_-_puk_-_puk_… kalau begitu tutup matamu saja, kalau sudah sampai aku akan beritau." Kata Daehyun kalem.

Aku berjalan sambil menenggelamkan wajahku di punggung Daehyun, tidak berani melihat jalan.

DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!

Ke.. kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang sekali? I.. ini bukan pertamakalinya aku berada sangat dekat dengan Jung _Creepy_, tapi kenapa kali ini membuatku berdebar-debar?

.:: To Be Continued ::.

A/N : Nnnnaaaaahhh! Junhong uda ada rasa ama Daehyun ciyeeeeee xD

Semoga readers sedikit terhibur dengan ff Warrior ini. Dan semoga readers masih kepo dengan kelanjutan FF Warrior. Well.. kalo boleh curhat nih aku nangis lho pas baca review dari kaliaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn huweeeeeeeheeeeee… *lap ingus* aku posting update-an warrior ama never give up ama posting ff baru yg bite ama zero pas aku di tengah-tengah latian dance, dan aku sempetin bales semua review walau Cuma singkat *well you know, pelatihku udah ngomel-ngomel soalnya*, dan setelah lihat review kalian aku bener-bener terharu. Entah kenapa aku baru baca baris pertama udah keburu nangis… dan entah kenapa review di ff never give up itu adalah sesuatu yg berharga untkku *plak* kata-kata yang paling bikin aku nangis itu " Waah udah lama banget nunggu chapter 6!.", " FF terbaik yang pernah kubaca", " Makasih udah dilanjutin ceritanya.". ahhhh jinjja makasih banget buat support kaliaaannnn, kalo bisa ketemu pasti aku peluk beneran deh *peluk peluk*

Well maybe I cried cause of a little stuff like that, but its really precious for me to cried of! ^0^/

Buat nurfadilah yang baca dan review pertamakali semua apdetan ff-ku neomu neomu neomu gamsahabnidaaa… buat Guest juga makasih, terus buat Angelicae saranghae yang tulisannya gede-kecil gede-kecil *plak* neomu neomu neomuuuuu gamsabnida! Jinjja aku tersupport sekali karena riviewmu. Then of course semua yg review aku sangat2 berterimakasih.. Daaaannn buat anak terekeceh gueh Daeke Matoooo, riviewmu semakin hari semakin cetar! Cepet cepet bikin akun nde? xD di akhir curcol aku kasih nomer ama FB. Aku malah ketawa kalo lihat Riview-mu yang ngefans banget ama FF humor-ku, mungkin akunya emang orang gokil jadi bikin ff-pun juga gokil *plak* thanks buat support-mu nak, kutunggu review-mu lagi xD

Oh ya! Oh ya! Sedikit bocoran nih! Aku lagi bikin FF action, pastinya DaeLo jadi couple-nya, dan ini bener-bener seru, soalnya ada…. Hmmm mungkin itu dulu aja deh yang aku kasih tau, hohohohho. Pokoknya aku usahain kalian suka ^0^/

After all, Mian kalo misal masih ada typo(s), buat kedepan pasti aku bakal berusaha yg terbaik buat semua readers, dan bisa Menuhin request-request kalian disela-sela kesibukanku xD

Buat yang kepo *plak* ini FB-ku : Leffy Lagoon (kalo bisa like cover image-ku nee xD *plakplak)

Dan ini nomor hape-ku 08976447225 buat Daeke Mato dan Angelicae saranghae cepet sms nee

Oh ya! Kalo misal para readers mau add aku mending sms aja dulu, soalnya kalo nggak kenal biasanya nggak aku confirm -_-/\

Oh ya, buat readers dan fans *plakplak* pas review jangan panggil Author-nim atau author-ssi dll, panggil aja namaku skinner, ato skinn, biar lebih akrab hehehe..

At last… YOROBUUUNNN NEOMU NEOMU NEOMU NEOMU NEOMU GAMSAHABNIDAAAAAA XD *bow bow bow*

Mian aku curcol kepanjangan sampe 1 page sendiri *di kick*

Mind to review? ^0^/\

. .:: Skinner::. .


	5. Junhong's Warrior's Spirit

Tittle : Warrior.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romace, Humor.

Pair : DaeLo.

Cast : Bang Yongguk, Jung Daehyun, Kim Himchan, Choi Junhong, Park Jinyoung (JJ Project's Memberi), Yoo Youngjae, Moon Jongup, Im Jaebum (JJ Project's Memberi).

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : Not Me.

Warning : BL, OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, No Flamers, Absurd, Aneh.

Chapter 5 : Junhong's Warrior's Spirit!.

DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!

Ke.. kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang sekali? I.. ini bukan pertamakalinya aku berada sangat dekat dengan Jung _Creepy_, tapi kenapa kali ini membuatku berdebar-debar?

" Sudah sampai belum?." Tanyaku.

" Kurang sedikit lagi sampai." Jawab Daehyun.

Setelah berjalan agak lama, akhirnya kami sampai di depan rumahnya. Boneka manekin _Mr. Vampire _itu juga masih ada didepan pintu, dan dibawahnya ada beberapa labu yang sudah dihias dan diisi lilin. Sebenarnya mereka menghabiskan berapa kilo labu untuk menghias seluruh tempat yang ada disini?.

" Junhong-_gooooonn_!." Seru Yongguk _ahjussi_ sambil memelukku. " Akhirnya kau datang untuk yang kedua kalinya! Hohohohohoho…" serunya sumringah. Memangnya sebahagia itu kah mereka kedatangan tamu?.

" _Appa_, kau makin membuat Junhong-_ssi_ takut." Kata Daehyun.

" Tentu saja tidak kan Junhong_ie_? Junhong lebih takut padamu daripada padaku." Sahut Yongguk _ahjussi _sambil merangkul bahuku.

" Haiish.."

Aku takut pada kalian semua tauk! Apalagi Yongguk _ahjussi_ pakai kostum manusia serigala segala. Benar-benar keluarga absurd.

" Baiklah, aku akan bilang pada Himchan_nie _untuk membuat makan malam yang enak jika kalian sudah selesai dengan kerja kelompok kalian." Kata Yongguk _ahjussi_, lalu berjalan pergi.

" Ayo kita ke kamar, dan segera melanjutkan tugas Lee _seongsaengnim_."

"_ Nde_…"

Kamipun pergi ke kamar Daehyun, dan Jinyoung adik Daehyun juga ikut membantu kerja kelompok kami.

" Bukan disitu Junhong-_ssi_, kurasa lebih baik gambar makamnya kita taruh di panel selanjutnya, jadi aku bisa memberi keterangan ditempat yang cukup." Kata Daehyun.

" Lalu_ zombie_-nya ditaruh di bawahnya. Bagaimana Junhong-_ssi_?" Sahut Jinyoung.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Dan bisakah kalian berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel –_ssi_? Panggil saja Junhong." Kataku.

" Baiklah Junhong, ayo kita segera selesaikan tugasnya." Kata Daehyun sambil tersenyum. DEG! DEG! Kenapa aku berdebar-debar lagi? Dia 'kan hanya tersenyum padaku, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, senyuman Daehyun barusan sangat manusiawi, tidak seperti biasanya, dan dia… terlihat… manis?.

Aku, Daehyun dan Jinyoung keasyikan mengerjakan tugas hingga petang. Lalu Himchan _ahjumma_ datang untuk mengajak mereka makan malam.

" Waktunya makan malam!." Kata Himchan_ ahjumma_.

" Sebentar lagi _eomma_." Sahut Jinyoung dan Daehyun.

" Kalian tidak boleh menunda makan, nanti dilanjutkan lagi, sekarang makan dulu, _eomma_ sudah masakkan makanan yang enak untuk kalian." Kata Himchan_ ahjumma_.

" Baiklah_ eomma_."

Kemudian kamipun makan malam bersama.

" Junhong-_goon_, demi keselamatanmu, lebih baik kau menginap lagi disini, bagaimana?." Tanya Yongguk_ ahjussi _senang.

" Eh? Aku merepotkan kalian lagi nanti."

" Tidak kok, kami malah senang." Tambah Himchan _ahjumma_.

" Dari pada kau teriak-teriak lagi saat keluar dari rumah." Sahut Daehyun.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, aku menginap disini, nanti aku pinjam telfon rumah untuk izin pada _hyung_ku." Kataku.

" Tentu tentu tentu… kau menginap satu minggu juga tidak apa kok. Sudah sangat lama kami tidak menerima tamu, aku jadi sngat senang kalau kau datang kesini." Kata Yongguk _ahjussi _sambil tertawa.

Mana ada yang mau datang ke tempat menyeramkan seperti ini?. Bahkan pegawai sensus tidak akan mau datang jika melewati pekarangan rumah yang seperti itu.

Setelah makan malam selesai, aku pergi untuk menelfon Jaebum _hyung_.

" _Hyung_, hari ini aku menginap lagi dirumah temanku, besok aku pulang." Kataku.

[[ Baiklah kalau begitu, kau sudah makan?.]] Tanya Jaebum _hyung_.

" Sudah_ hyung_."

[[ Yasudah, jangan merepotkan orang lain nee..]]

" _Araseo_."

Setelah itu aku menutup telfonnya, dan hendak pergi menemui Daehyun, tapi langkahku terhenti saat debaran itu kembali muncul. Perlahan aku mengangkat gagang telfon itu lagi dan menghubungi Jongup. Aku sangat tidak tenang dengan perasaanku sendiri saat ini.

[[ _Yuhbasaeyo_?.]]

" Jongup_ie_, ini aku Junhong."

[[ Ada apa? Kau ditinggal sendiri oleh _hyung_mu?.]] Tanya Jongup.

" _Ani_…"

[[ Tidak diantar ke kamar mandi oleh _hyung_mu?.]]

" _Ani_…"

[[ Mimpi buruk? Dimarahi _hyung_mu? Pipis dicelana karena kaget melihat iklan film horror?]] Tanya Jongup lagi.

" Bukan semuanya…" jawabku.

[[ Lalu kau menelfonku kenapa?.]] Tanya Jongup.

" Aku sedang bingung Jongup_ie_… "

[[ Maksudmu?.]]

" Aku merasa terus berdebar – debar, padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi… Aku merasa senang sekali sekaligus tidak tenang." Jelasku pelan. Jongup terdiam agak lama. " Jongupie, kau dengar aku 'kan?." Kataku.

[[_ Nde_, aku dengar.]]

" Lalu menurutmu bagaimana? Kenapa aku seperti ini."

[[ Kau sedang jatuh cinta _babo_. Memangnya kau tidak pernah tau rasanya menyukai seseorang?.aku juga merasakannya saat bersamaYoungjae.]] kata Jongup.

" Ja..ja ja jatuh cinta? Pada siapa?." Kataku terkejut.

[[ Meneketehek! Kau 'kan yang jatuh cinta, bukan aku.]] sambar Jongup.

" Tapi Jongup_ie_, ini tidak masuk akal! Aku tidak—"

[[ Kau menyukai Jung _Creepy_ 'kan?.]] potong Jongup.

" Ti.. tidak! Mana mungkin aku menyukainya! Kau sendiri yang bilang 'kan kalau dia—"

[[ Kau sudah positif menyukai Jung _Creepy_, itu sudah tidak bisa kau pungkiri lagi.]] potong Jongup lagi. Tapi kenapa dia bisa bilang kalau aku menyukai Jung _Creepy_?

" Tapi tidak mungkin aku suka padanya Jongup_ie_…"

[[ Apa kau merasakan debaran itu saat bersamanya?.]]

" I.. iya.." jawabku amat pelan, wajahku sudah sepenuhnya memerah memikirkan kejadian hari ini. Apa benar aku jatuh cinta pada orang termenyeramkan seantero sekolah?.

[[ Lalu kenapa kau bilang tidak mungkin menyukainya _babo_? Kau menyukai Jung _Creepy_ itu, bagaimanapun itu sudah terjadi padamu.]] sahut Jongup. Aku terdiam agak lama.

" Lalu… apa yang harus kulakukan?." Tanyaku.

[[ Pacaran saja dengannya, gitu aja kok repot. Lagi pula kau itu manis, dia mungkin menyukaimu juga.]]

" Tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kalau dia sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini."

[[ Memang dari lahir wajah Jung_ Creepy_ citakannya sudah datar begitu, ya mau diapakan lagi?.]] sambar Jongup.

" Aku malu sekali…" kataku pelan.

# Junhong Pov (akhirnya) End.

.

.

.

.

.

Disaat Junhong sibuk menelfon Jongup, Daehyun pergi untuk menemui Yongguk yang sedang menghias labu dihalaman belakang rumah mereka yang besar itu. Pemandangan beberapa hantu yang sedang lalu lalang juga tidak mengganggu mereka sama sekali.

" _Appa_." Panggil Daehyun sambil duduk disamping Yongguk.

" Ada apa anakku tercinta?." Tanya Yongguk yang masih sibuk dengan labunya.

" Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak tenang." Jawab Daehyun.

" _Jinjja_? _Waeyo_? Wajahmu biasa-biasa aja tuh." Kata Yongguk.

" _Molla_… apalagi hari ini. Apa aku sedang sakit yah? Aku berdebar-debar." Cerita Daehyun.

" Itu artinya kau sedang menyukai seseorang Jung Daehyun. Apa kau menyukai Junhong-_goon_? Hohohohohoho anak _appa_ sudah jatuh cinta ternyata!." Kata Yongguk senang.

" Mungkin…" jawab Daehyun pelan, samar-samar wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah membuatnya terlihat lebih manis.

" Menurutmu Junhong-_goon_ itu seperti apa?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Maksud appa?."

" Kau pasti juga melihatnya atau bicara dengannya saat disekolah. Menurutmu Junhong-_goon_ itu seperti apa? Jadi kau bisa tau alasan kenapa kau menyukainya." Jawab Yongguk.

" Emmm.. Junhong itu… Baik, dia orang yang bersemangat menurutku, karena dia tidak terlihat lelah walau seharian berteriak, dia juga manis, tapi entahlah mungkin dia takut pada penampilanku dan takut pada hal-hal yang menyeramkan. Junhong itu orang yang menyenangkan." Kata Daehyun sambil mengingat kembali pandangannya terhadap Junhong.

" _Well_, untuk orang sepertimu memang membutuhkan seseorang yang bersemangat dan cerewet seperti Junhong. Lihat ibumu, sifatnya sama sepertimu dan adikmu, dan mendapat suami yang berisik sepertiku, sangat bergantung 'kan? Rasa suka itu juga tidak bisa pilih-pilih. Jadi karena kau laki-laki, kau harus berani mengatakan perasaanmu pada Junhong-_goon_." Kata Yongguk.

" Mengatakan perasaanku?." Tanya Daehyun.

" _Nde_, katakan kau menyukainya dan jadikan dia pacarmu." Tambah Yongguk.

" Tapi kalau dia menolakku bagaimana?."

" Itu urusan belakangan, yang penting kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu. Jangan khawatir aku pasti mendukungmu." Kata Yongguk sambil menaruh lilin ke dalam labunya, lalu menaruh labu itu tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

" Baiklah _appa_. Aku tidur dulu." Kata Daehyun.

" Ini berikan pada Junhong-_goon_." Kata Yongguk sambil memberikan tempat yang berbentuk labu dan berisi banyak sekali permen dan manisan. " Katakan Selamat hari _Halloween_." Lanjut Yongguk.

Daehyun kemudian kembali menuju kamarnya, dan bertemu dengan Junhong yang juga akan ke kamarnya.

" Junhong_ie_, kau juga sudah ingin tidur?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Kurasa iya." Jawab Junhong.

" Ini dari _appa_, katanya selamat hari _Halloween_." Kata Daehyun sambil memberikan pemberian dari Yongguk.

" Terimakasih, ini benar-benar terlalu banyak." Kata Junhong.

Merekapun pergi untuk tidur. Walau sedikit ngeri untuk Junhong karena kembali tidur dalam peti bersama Daehyun. Mereka tidur sambil saling membelakangi, tapi sebenarnya mereka berdua masih belum tidur, Junhong dan Daehyun sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Selain itu kedua-nya juga merasakan debaran itu lagi, membuat mereka tidak bisa tidur dengan baik.

" Junhong-_goon_? Apa kau sudah tidur?." Tanya Daehyun setelah 30 menit berlalu dalam diam.

" Belum." Jawab Junhong.

Daehyun kemudian membuka peti matinya. " Aku juga tidak bisa tidur, bagaimana kalau kita ke ruangan atas?." Tanya Daehyun sambil turun dari petinya.

" Dimana itu?."

Daehyun menunjuk tangga kecil tak jauh dari peti milik Jinyoung yang menuju ke ruangan atas.

" Baiklah ayo."

Merekapun berjalan kesana, kamar diatas tidak terlalu luas, dan dari sana bisa melihat pemandangan luar rumah dengan jelas jika duduk dekat jendela. Beberapa labu yang berisi lilin juga ada di ruang itu.

" Kau menghabiskan berapa labu untuk menghias rumahmu?." Tanya Junhong.

" 2 truk."

" _Mwoyaaa_! Sebanyak itu?." Kata Junhong terkejut.

" _Appa_ dan _eomma_ suka jika _Halloween_ datang, tapi kami tidak pernah kedatangan anak-anak yang biasanya meminta permen, jadi appa sangat senang kau datang kesini." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong memakan permen yang ia bawa dari Yongguk tadi. " Apa kalian tidak pernah pergi keluar bersama?." Tanya Junhong.

" Jarang. Biasanya yang membeli keperluan dirumah adalah _maid_-_maid_ yang tinggal disini, selain itu rumah juga selalu ramai jika ada perayaan." Kata Daehyun.

Mereka melihat keluar jendela, pemandangan diluar sangat bagus menurut Junhong karena banyak sekali pendaran cahaya dari labu yang ditaruh disana. Bahkan kompleks makam juga bisa terlihat dari sini.

" Makamnya terlihat bagus dari sini, ahjussi benar-benar membuat semuanya seperti kota _Halloween_."

" Kau tidak takut? Padahal banyak hantu yang sudah keluar disana-sini." Kata Daehyun.

" Hanya sedikit, lama kelamaan tidak menyeramkan ternyata. Hantunya juga tidak semenyeramkan seperti yang di film." Kata Junhong yang masih melihat detail pemandangan diluar rumah.

" Hantu disini hanya hantu dari abad-abad yang lalu, dan tidak pernah mengganggu kami, mereka hanya pergi kemanapun yang mereka suka di sini." Jelas Daehyun.

" Hantu _yeoja_ itu cantik! Lihat Daehyun_ie_! Yang berdiri di pagar makam itu." Kata Junhong.

" Oh… biasanya dia datang ke kamar ini, tapi entah kenapa mala mini dia tidak datang."

" Kau mengenalnya?."

"_ Nde_, appa bilang dia nenek dari nenek dari nenek dari nenek dari nenek dari nenek nenek nenek nenek nenek nenek dan nenek moyangku."

" Ehh? Kau bicara dengannya juga?." Tanya Junhong.

" Tidak, mereka sudah tidak bisa bicara meski aku bertanya pada mereka, mereka hanya akan tersenyum itu saja."

" Ternyata disini menyenangkan ya. Tidak seseram seperti yang teman-teman di kelas bayangkan. Mereka selalu bilang kau itu menyeramkan, termasuk aku. Tapi, ternyata kau juga menyenangkan." Kata Junhong sambil tertawa. Tanpa sadar Daehyun tersipu.

" Junhong_ie_." Panggil Daehyun.

" _Nde_?." Sahut Junhong sambil membuka permen lagi.

" Aku menyukaimu, karena itu jadilah pacarku." Kata Daehyun. Junhong menjatuhkan permen yang hampir saja masuk ke mulutnya. Dia sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari Daehyun.

" Ma… maaf…" kata Junhong lirih.

. .:: To Be Continued ::. .

Next Chapter :

Will be a special guest from another Boyband! xD

A/N : Planningku sih Chap depan end. Gimandos? Setuju nggak? Kalo misal readers masih pingin di lanjut sampe 8 chapter (misalnya) juga nggak apa kok ^^ asal masih ada feed back xD

Oh ya soal project FF baruku yang pingin aku buat. Aku udah bikin scenario FF DaeLo yang action, tapi tetep dalam lingkup school life. Tapi aku masih rada bingung, aku takut reraders nggak suka

Soalnya 'kan selera genre readers beda-beda. Cuma kali ini aku pingin nyoba bikin genre yang rada beda dari biasanya. Soalnya Humor udah pernah, Romcance apalagi. Angst juga pernah.. jadi aku pingin bikin FF DaeLo yang agak beda. Eotte? Kalo ada yang suka, aku langsung publish 3 hari lagi. ^^

Buat nurfadillah

Aku usahain nde buat bikin sekuel dari Never Give Up… bulan ini aku bener-bener banyak banget latian x(

Bahkan aku udah begadang selama 4 minggu terakhir buat ngetik FF yang akhir-akhir ini banyak yang apdet. Aku pasti bikin kok buat kamu :D

Mataku udah makin kayak panda karena sering begadang, diet, dan makan nggak teratur.. miaaan mian miaaannnn aku pasti bikinin sekuel ndeee x3

Buat Angel hohohohoho

Iya ada kata-kata dari riviewmu yang bikin aku nangis :D

Dan makasih udah sms-an juga xD

Aku pasti selalu inget kamu kok *gede kecil gede kecil soalnya* *plak*

Tapi lucu kali yah klo Yongguk real ngomong "Wani Piro?." Bwahahahahaha xD

Buat Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo.

Huwoooooh huwoooohhhh aku dipanggil Skiinn… Gamsahabnidaaa xD

Iya doong Junhong uda ada rasa ama Jung… kan couple-nya DaeLo.. hohohohoho  
seserem apapun DaeLo beserta rumahnya, semangat Warrior Junhong nggak runtuh *plak*

Buat House Girl Attack

Udaaahh panggil Skinner ato Skinn ajah, saya nggak keberatan sama sekali, keringanan malahan *slaped*

Saya terobsesi jadi maknae, seberapapun muda kamu, aku tetep lebih muda hohohohohho xD *killed*

Thanks buat riviewnya xD

Buat Gipet Sevolution

Ada! Aku punya twitter walopun saya masih gaptek banget pake twitter –susah broo -_-

Nih : jerapahcancer

Well, karena saya suka jerapah dan saya pakar zodiac jadi twitterku rada aneh gitu namanya xD

Thanks udah add dif b xD

Buat Kiraaaa

Woles broooo, nih udah aku apdet xD thanks buat riviewnya… emotmu cetar xD

Buat Babyzel

Salam kenal juga neeee… panggil Skinner ajah ^^

Thanks buat riviewnya xD

Buat Kim Mika

Aku memang bikin Yongguk rada jadi alayers dan ababil disini xD

Pasti aku banyakin DaeLo moment-nya xD

Buat yang telat review anak gueh Daeke Matoh

Riviewmu kok tambah cetar begitu toh nak? xD kelihatannya kamu sampe capek cetar sendiri pas ngeriview kyahahahaha

Sebenernya Daehyun duluan yang suka ama Junhong, saking aja wajah Daehyun gitu-gitu aja nggak ada guncangan, bencana, dan badai-nya, dan Zelo Pov-nya juga kepanjangan hohohohoho

Rumahnya pas Halloween jadi kyak yang di Harry Potter… well wajah Daehyun emang bikin hantunya kabur jadi Junhong berlingdungnya ama Daehyun dooonggg xD

Buat para riviewers lainnya makasih yah udah mau baca, apdet, follow, fave, dan review ff-ku xD

Readers Klo review yang cetar, ntar aku cetarin balik *plak*

Aku seneng kalo kalian kenalan lebih dekat ama aku, jadi aku bisa deket ama readers yang baca ff-ku xD hohohohoho

Anywaaaays, see you next chapter xD

.:: Skinner ::.

Mind To Riview?


	6. Little Guest for Little Party

Tittle : Warrior.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romace, Humor.

Pair : DaeLo.

Cast : Bang Yongguk, Jung Daehyun, Kim Himchan, Choi Junhong, Park Jinyoung (JJ Project's Member), Yoo Youngjae, Moon Jongup, Im Jaebum (JJ Project's Member).

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : Not Me.

Warning : BL, OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, No Flamers, Absurd, Aneh.

Chapter 6 : Little Guest for Little Party.

" Junhong_ie_." Panggil Daehyun.

" _Nde_?." Sahut Junhong sambil membuka permen lagi.

" Aku menyukaimu, karena itu jadilah pacarku." Kata Daehyun. Junhong menjatuhkan permen yang hampir saja masuk ke mulutnya. Dia sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari Daehyun.

" Ma… maaf…" kata Junhong lirih.

Daehyun sedikit terkejut. " _Waeyo_?."

" Maafkan aku Daehyunn_ie_! Aku sudah salah paham padamu, aku selalu berfikir yang tidak-tidak padamu dan keluargamu, aku merasa tidak enak pada keluargamu yang sudah menjagaku dengan baik." Kata Junhong sambil menunduk. Menyukai Daehyun adalah sebuah kesalah terbesarnya, tapi dia tidak tenang mengingat apa yang dia selalu katakan tentang keluarga Daehyun, Karena sekarang dia menyukai Daehyun.

" _Gwaenchanayo_ Junhong-_goon_, kami tidak akan marah karena hal seperti itu, banyak orang yang berkata seperti itu, bukan kau seorang."

" Eh? Emmm.. _etooo_… selain itu aku… emmm.. " kata Junhong sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. " Aku juga suka padamu…" lanjut Junhong amat pelan, tapi Daehyun masih bisa mendengarnya.

Daehyun tertawa kecil, tawa yang tak pernah Junhong lihat sebelumnya. " Kalau begitu jadilah pacarku." Kata Dahyun tegas.

Junhong tersipu malu. " Baiklah.." jawab Junhong sambil memalingkan wajah keluar jendela karena malu.

" Eh? Ada apa kesini?." Kata Daehyun bingung. Junhonng menoleh ke arah Daehyun, ternyata Daehyun sedang berbicara dengan orang yang ada disebelahnya.

" HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!." Jerit Junhong setelah melihat hantu wanita cantik yang ia lihat di gerbang makam tadi.

" Se..se se se se se se se sejak kapan a.. ada disini?!." Kata Junhong.

" Kau bilang tidak takut." Kata Daehyun.

" Ta.. tapi kalau sedekat ini aku juga takut!." Kata Junhong.

Hantu itu tersenyum pada Junhong. Lalu menunjuk keluar jendela. Daehyun kemudian mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dimaksudkan hantu tersebut.

" A… ada apa Daehyun_ie_?." Tanya Junhong yang ikut mencari.

" Tidak tau, sepertinya ada orang yang sudah masuk ke halaman."

" Memangnya kau tidak ada bel rumah?. Jadi mereka masuk seenaknya."

" Ada, dan masih fungsi, tapi tak ada bunyi bel dari gerbang rumah dari tadi."

" Mungkin kabelnya putus karena tidak pernah ada orang yang menggunakannya."

" Tidak mungkin, bel rumah tidak pernah rusak." Sahut Daehyun.

" Apa ada rampok yah?."

" Bisa jadi."

" Kenapa kau tenang sekali?."

" Rumah ini banyak yang melindungi, jadi tak perlu khawatir. Lagi pula kalau memang ada rampok pasti sudah tertangkap oleh anjingku, atau sudah lari ketakutan saat melewati makam." Kata Daehyun.

" Untunglah aku selalu bersamamu saat masuk ke sini." Gumam Junhong.

Daehyun terlihat terkejut, saat melihat ada beberapa orang yang datang. Daehyun segera menarik Junhong turun dari ruangan itu, lalu Daehyun mengetuk peti milik Jinyoung agak keras.

" Jinyoung_ie_! Bangun! _Ppalli_! Atau kau melewatkan hal yang menyenangkan!." Seru Daehyun. Lalu Daehyun pergi menuju kamar milik ayah ibunya.

" _Appa_! _Eomma_!_ Ireonnaaa_! Kita kedatangan tamu!." Seru Daehyun. Lalu Daehyun segera pergi menuju_ Hall _rumah.

" Daehyunn_ie_, tunggu, aku capek, memangnya ada apa?." Tanya Junhong saat ditengah menuruni tangga, bahkan Junhong masih membawa labu berisi permen miliknya.

" Hehehe, kita akan kedatangan tamu."

"_ Nuga_?."

" Aku juga tidak tau." Sahut Daehyun.

" Eeeh? Lalu kenapa kau membangunkan yang lain?."

" Karena ini adalah _Halloween_."

Tak lama kemudian yang lain datang menyusul Daehyun dan Junhong disana. " Daehyun hyung! Tunggu aku." Seru Jinyoung.

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

" Itu dia!." Seru Yongguk.

Yongguk kemudian membuka pintu dan…

" _TRICK OR TREAAAATT_!."

" Eh? Mereka siapa?." Tanya Junhong pelan.

" Tidak tau, tapi sudah lama tidak ada yang datang untuk minta permen di malam _Halloween_." Kata Daehyun.

" Ternyata tamu adalah barang langka yah disini." Sahut Junhong _sweatdrop_.

" Waaaah! Masuklah aku akan ambilkan permen!." Kata Yongguk senang.

Sekitar 7 anak kecil datang, dengan berpakaian _ala Halloween_. " Apa kalian berjalan kesini sendirian?." Tanya Daehyun.

Kemudian Himchan menjamu mereka di _Hall _rumah.

" Siapa nama kalian?." Tanya Jinyoung datar.

" Aku Park Jimin!, ini teman-temanku, Jungkook_ie_, Taehyung_ie_, Seok Jinn_ie_, Namjoon_ie_, Yoongi, dan Hoseok_ie_!." Kata anak yang paling imut.

" Apa kalian datang sendiri kesini?."

" Benar, kami sempat tersesat tadi, tamannya luas sekali." Kata Jungkook.

" Kalian berani sekali, aku bahkan tidak berani." Kata Junhong.

" Tentu saja! Kami ini sangat berani. Dan kami sedang bertaruh!." Sahut anak paling imut. Jimin.

" Bertaruh? Bertaruh apa?." Tanya Himchan.

" Setiap _Halloween _ada teman dari grup lain yang biasanya berlomba untuk mengumpulkan permen siapa yang terbanyak, dan kami menantang mereka tahun ini, dan kami pasti menang." Jawab Jin.

" Tapi hari ini permen kami masih belum cukup banyak, dan mereka menantang kami untuk minta permen ke rumah ini, jadi kami datang kesini." Kata Namjoon.

" _Jinjja_? Kalian berani sekali." Puji Himchan.

" Tentu saja! Efek hantu-hantu dan zombie kalian terlihat nyata sekali lho." Kata Taehyung antusias.

" Hihihihi, kalian lucu sekali, itu asli." Kata Himchan.

" Ehhh? Asliiii?." Tanya Jimin terkejut dengan wajah aegyonya.

" Benar, itu semua hantu betulan! Hohohohoho. Kalian sudah susah payah kesini, jadi aku hadiahkan permen untuk kalian." Sahut Yongguk dengan sekarung permen dan manisan untuk mereka.

" Huwaaaaahh! _Ahjuss_i ini banyak sekali!." Kata Hoseok sambil melihat isi karung yang penuh dengan permen itu.

" Benar, ini banyak sekali _ahjussi_!." Sahut Jungkook sambil memakan permen itu.

" Tidak apa, untuk kalian semua, jadi kalian pasti akan menang nanti." Kata Yongguk.

" Terimakasih banyak _ahjussi_, kami akan main-main kesini lagi." Kata Namjoon.

" Boleh boleh, silahkan datang kesini kapanpun kalian mau." Kata Yongguk senang.

" Mereka masih kecil tapi sangat berani yah… Aku jadi malu pada mereka." Gumam Junhong.

" Lama kelamaan Junhongie akan jadi berani kok." Kata Daehyun sambil tertawa kecil.

" Akhir-akhir ini kau banyak tertawa." Kata Junhong.

" Sejak kedatanganmu kesini, semuanya jadi sering tertawa. Terimakasih sudah membawa keceriaan kerumah ini." Kata Daehyun.

" Ehh… Aku kan hanya menjerit ketakutan jika kesini, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok." Kata Junhong malu.

" Karena kau sudah merubahku menjadi sedikit ceria, aku akan membantumu untuk menjadi pemberani." Kata Daehyun.

" Baiklah kalau begitu."

" Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita rayakan _Halloween _dengan semua hantu yang ada disini?." Tanya Yongguk membahana dan bersemangat.

" _Ossh_!." Sahut 7 anak itu berbarengan.

" Aissh… pesta _Halloween _bersama hantu?." Gerutu Junhong.

" _Gwaenchana_, lagi pula mereka tidak akan menyakitimu Junhong-_goon_, mereka hanya roh, bahkan tidak bisa kita pegang."

" Tetap saja Daehyunn_ie_, mereka melayang dan menyeramkan."

" Kau bilang tidak ingin kalah dengan anak-anak ini?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Baiklah baiklah…"

Malam itu mereka berpesta _Halloween _bersama dengan hantu-hantu yang ada disana. Hingga hari menjelang pagi, dan semua sudah tertidur karena lelah sekali.

Pagi itu Junhong bangun lebih dulu dari yang lain. " _Aigooo_… mereka bisa masuk angin jika tidur seperti ini…" gerutu Junhong.

Junhong memindahkan meja besar yang ada disana, lalu membawa anak-anak yang tidur dimana-mana itu pindah ke karpet bulu yang tebal dan hangat itu, kemudian menyelimuti mereka dengan selimut bulu yang hangat.

Dilihatnya Yongguk dan Himchan sudah tidur di sofa bersama, Junhong mengambil 3 selimut lagi dan menyelimuti mereka berdua, dan menyelimuti Jinyoung. Dilihatnya masih jam setengah 4 pagi. Jadi Junhong memutuskan untuk kembali tidur didekat Daehyun.

Tiba-tiba hantu wanita yang tadi malam ia lihat berdiri atau lebih tepatnya melayang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Junhong sedikit bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Hantu itu tersenyum manis pada Junhong, berusaha memberi tau apa yang ingin diutarakan, yaitu dia sudah memperhatikan keluarga ini dengan baik, jadi tak perlu ada yang ia takutkan lagi, karena mereka (hantu-hantu) juga bagian dari keluarga dan rumah ini untuk dijaga dan diperhatikan.

Junhong kemudian menyelimuti dirinya dengan Daehyun dan kembali tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Junhong Pov (lagi).

" Junhong_ieeeeeeeeee_! apa ini benar? Apa kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Jung _Creepy_? Apa kau diguna-guna? Apa dia mengancamu? Ayo ceritakan padaku! Ini pasti ada kesalahan kan? Junhong_iieee ppalli_ ceritakan padaku!." Seru Jongup cetar.

" _Woles_ dong Jongup_ie_! Aku ini nggak_ budek_! Bicara pelan tidak bisa apa?." Kesalku.

" Tapi mana bisa aku_ woles_ jika seperti ini."

" Iya aku memang berpacaran dengan Jung_ Creepy_ itu, wae? Aku memang menyukainya ternyata. Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku kan waktu ditelfon itu." Kataku.

" _Well_, kukira kau Cuma main-main, jadi aku jadi sok-sok bijak begitu."

" Dasar! Aku serius tau!."

" Baiklah baiklah, tidak ada salahnya kau pacaran dengan Jung _Creepy_ itu. Lalu apa kalian tidak kencan?." Tanya Jongup.

" Ehh? Kencan?."

" Iya kencan. Pergi bersama, hanya berdua, membicarakan kesukaan masing-masing dan mendekatkan diri. Memangnya mau apalagi kalau kencan? Menjaga kebun?." Kata Jongup.

" Um… aku belum memikirkannya, dan belum membicarkannya dengan Jung _Creep_y." Kataku.

" Ckckckcck… ini nih kalo orang sama-sama belum pernah pacaran. Harusnya Jung _Creepy _itu segera mengajakmu berkencan. Bukan hanya main boneka_ santet _aja kerjaannya." Kata Jongup.

" Itu bukan boneka_ santet _Jongup_ie_!." Kesalku.

" _Well_, kelihatannya lebih seperti boneka _santet _dari pada boneka_ Barbie_ iya 'kan?."

" Iya juga sih… Tapi _anywaaay_, aku masih malu untuk berkencan!." Gerutuku.

" Tenang saja, aku akan bantu." Kata Jongup.

" Benarkah?."

" _Nde_, karena itu segeralah ajak Jung _Creepy_-mu itu untuk kencan."

" Ba… baiklah kalau begitu."

Setelah itu kamipun masuk kelas, lalu aku menghampiri meja Daehyun.

" Daehyunn_ie_…" panggilku pelan.

" Ada apa Junhong_ie_?."

" Apa kau tidak ingin pergi kencan? Malam minggu besok?." Tanyaku grogi. Harusnya kan dia yang mengajakku kencan, bukan aku yang mengajaknya kencan. Tapi daripada tidak kencan, mending aku yang mengajaknya.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

A/N : Skinner udah kambeeeekkkkk *nge-dance Hurricane* saya sudah nggak galau lagi nih bwahahahahaha xD *ketawa nista Aku kangen readers semuaaaahhh *tebar civhoks *ditampol*

Makasih buat support-nya yah, saya sangat sangat berterimakasih sekali… *terharu

Dan karena saya agak lama apdet semua FF, jadi aku publish 5 FF! 4 FF yang update dan 1 FF baru. Semoga kalian suka neee… aku tunggu review-riview kalian semua xD

Dan untuk bahasan seputar FF, hmmm, aku akhirnya datengin member BTS ajah buat ramein rumah Daehyun, pasti imut-imut kalo mereka masih kecil kyahahaha xD

Dan akhirnya teman-temaaan Daehyun dan Junhong udah jadiaaaan, ayo kita palakin PeJe mereka hohohohoho… dan buat kencannya mungkin bakal aku bikin seru, semoga otak somvlak saya bangkit jadi bisa bikin FF yang humor ^0^/

Oh ya buat readers kalo pas review jangan malu-malu buat curhat juga, biar tambah akrab, aku juga pingin bagi-bagi cerita dan curhatan ama kalian lhooo ^0^/

Jadi kali aja ada yang galau bisa curhat juga, hohohohoho via PM, Riview, FB, Tweet, E-Mail, SMS, Telpon juga bisa /?

Intinya, gak ada yang ngelarang kalian buat curhat hohohoho xD

Ok! Sekarang bales review!

HouseGirl Attack

Iya, biar ada nilai sejarahnya, jadi neneknya aku banyakin xD

Mian yah aku apdetnya telat, soalnya banyak kerjaan T^T

Tapi makasih udah nyempetin baca dan review xD

Daelogvrl

Hohohoho.. aku juga nggak nyadar waktu ngetik sampe mereka curhat kayak begitu..

Tapi akhirnya Junhong nerima Daehyun kaaannn? Hahahaha pesona Jung Creepy susah ditolak xD

Makasih buat riviewnya xD

Anak Gueeeh! Daeke Mato! xD

Aduhdududududuh anak emak ngos-ngosan nih kalo nge-riview… *pukpuk-in

Review cetarmu kok tambah kwiyoeo gitu? xD well, emang siapa sih yang tidak terpesona oleh Daehyun? Aku juga kadang sampe shock sendiri liat wajah ganteng Daehyun

Chap depan bakal full adegan DaeLo nak, jadi anticipate yah!

Karena engkau anakku, jadi saya kabulkan permohonanmu untuk tidak ending dulu.. "O"/

Ga papa kok km gak bales waktu itu, aku kadang juga gak punya pulsa, sekarang emak gak galau lagi kok nak, jadi woles woles ajah xD lama-lama capek juga kalau nge-galau terus…

Maksih buat review-mu nak!

Kim Mika

Gimana nih? Apa ke-kepoannya udah terjawab? Hohohoho

Emang mereka bener-bener manis kalau lagi falling in love xD

Ntar aku usahain bikin saat-saat romantic pas mereka nge-date di chap depan ^^

Makasih buat riviewnya yaaaahhh

Buat Angeeellll tercintroong yang selalu ada saat aku galau xD

Nah buat chap ini kata-kata lucu-nya apa nih? Kyahahaha xD

Pengennya sih ending chap depan, cumin si Daeke belum rela banget kayaknya.. xD

Tenang ja, Junhong nggak mungkin nolak Daehyun kok hohohoho

Malah Zero yang pingin aku bikin singkat… ,/\

Tapi kita liat aja nanti, bakal panjang ato enggak ^^

Makasih buat riviewnya yaaaahhh xD

Nurfadillah

Planning-ku aku pingin bikin sekuel setelah aku selesai bikin FF dengan semua judul lagu B.A.P, maukah nunggu? ,/\

Tapi aku bakal bikin kok, tenang aja hehehhe

Waaahhhh, aku disayang readers xD *kasih chivok* makasih ya udah sering support FF-ku xD

Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo

Kyahahhahhaha bener banget! Kayak SasuNaru, saling melengkapi.. xD

Makasih udah nungguin chap 6 update neee ^0^/\

Thanks juga buat riviewnyaaaaa xD

Guest

Kyaaaa mian aku lama apdet yah, saya kena kiamat sibuk, semoga Guest-ssi masih terus mantangin Warrior, makasih lho udah kepo, dan udah review *kasih kolor Daehyun

Gamsahabnidaaaa.

Gipet Sevolution

Gipet-ssi udah apdet nih, mian lho aku PHP-in readers karena telat apdet, tapi aku pasti apdtin FF terus buat readers… ternyata ada 1 judul yang g jadi aku publish, jadi yang kupublish Cuma 5, hehehehe

Makasih buat riviewnya yaaaa… aku juga udah follow gipet-ssi di tweeter.. ^^

Kalo misal ada yang belum kebales mian yaah.. soalnya aku juga buru-buru dan belum apdet review *gampared*

Mind to review again?

.:: Skinner ::.


End file.
